yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cruz started fixing the road/Yuna and the others started exploring
Here is how Cruz Ramirez started fixing the road in Fantasyland Rescue. Before fixing the road, Becky Thatcher spoke with her father. Becky Thatcher: Don't you think that's a little harsh, Daddy? Judge Thatcher: It's just until her job is done, Rebecca. Tower: Exactly, Judge Thatcher. (pointing) She'll start there where the road begins, and finish down there where the road ends. The last worker does it right, should take him about 5 days. Cruz Ramirez: 5 days?! My friends and I should be in Florida right now! Judge Thatcher: If I were you, I quit yapping and start working! (to Tom Sawyer) Hook her up, Tom. Tom Sawyer: Okey-dokey, Judge Thatcher. But instead, Tom took the boot off as Cruz dove away from community service. Cruz Ramirez: Freedom! Sid: See, Tom? I told you that you should've hook her up before you take the boot off! Tom Sawyer: Whoops. Judge Thatcher: (sighed and palm faced) Soon, Cruz was far away as she tries to find the docks. Cruz Ramirez: Woohoo! Goodbye, Fantasyland! Florida, here I come! Oh, I can feel that wind! But then, she was completely out of gas. Cruz Ramirez: No. No, no, no, no. Out of gas? How can I be out of gas? Radar: Bet you thought we wouldn't figure your escape. Cruz Ramirez: But how was I already out of gas? Lightning McQueen: Should've figured you got your gas half empty, Cruz. (reflects sunlight on his wing mirror) Ka-Chow! Cruz Ramirez: Ah, easy! Then, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Dusty and Radar chuckled at her. With Cruz pulling the machine, fixing the road, Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater and Dusty went exploring Fantasyland. Blinky Bill: Say, we didn't get your names beside Cruz here. Princess Yuna: My name is Princess Yuna. This is Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, and Dusty Crophopper. Blinky Bill: Please to meet you, Yuna. The name's Blinky Bill, this is Nutsy, Flap, Marcia, Splodge, Shifty, Tom Sawyer, Sid, Ribble, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, and Amy Lawrence. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you, Blinky. Portal Glow: Hi. Mabel Pines: What's the big deal, some of these people look kinda like the ones from Equestria and Beyond It? Tom Sawyer: Equestria, your home, Yuna? Princess Yuna: It is my home. Amy Lawrence: Very nice. Becky Thatcher: Yeah. Flap Platypus: You must be the ruler of Dreamland. Are you, Dusty? Dusty Crophopper: Yes, Flap, I am. So, they meet the rest of the Human Counterparts of all from Equestria and Beyond it. Until, they came to a beach where Calico and his pod of orca whales were visiting. Fluttershy (Human): Calico, I want you to meet Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning McQueen, Mater, and Dusty Crophopper. Portal Glow: So, you must be the orca who saved me. Calico: (squirting them) Twilight Sparkle (Human): He must really like you all. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) I know. Right? Soon, they met with Casey Jr. and his fellow engines. Dipper Pines: Casey Jr.! Over here! Casey Jr.: Hey, Pines Twins. Mabel Pines: We've missed you so much! Casey Jr.: I miss you both too. Then, Tillie and the other engines came to greet them. Mater: And who are they? Tillie: Who are we? I'm Tillie. Toots: Hello there. Name's Toots. Tootle: Mine's Tootle. Montana: I'm Montana. Emma: I'm Emma. Puffle: I'm Puffle. Ivor: I'm Ivor. Jebediah: Name's Jebediah. Georgia: I'm Georgia. Pete: The names Pete, good to meet ya. (coughing smoke) Farnsworth: (in honking voice) Farnsworth! (in normal voice) Pleasure, I'm sure. Alfred: I'm Alfred. Melissa: I'm Melissa. Tom Jerry: I'm Tom Jerry. Azul: I'm Azul. Greendale Rocket: Greendale Rocket, pleasure to meet you. Johnny: I'm Johnny. Doc: I'm Doc. Jacob Pneumatic: I'm Jacob Pneumatic. Huey: I'm Huey. Timothy Timkens: I'm Timothy Timkens. Bonnie: I'm Timothy Timkens. Jason: I'm Jason. Sir Reginald: I'm Sir Reginald. Sasha: I'm Sasha. Chugs the Easter Train: I'm Chugs. Terry the Train: I'm Terry. Randall: I'm Randall. Cletus: I'm Cletus. Zoey: I'm Zoey. Sassy: I'm Sassy. Bertil the Magic School Bus: My name's Bertil. Radar: I'm Radar. Brum: And I'm Brum. Tillie: We live here. Princess Yuna: Wow! Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd. Tillie: Yep, it's not much, but it's great to have visitors at the school. At Canterlot High, Twilight and her friends showed them around along with Twilight's own classroom. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Here in Canterlot High, I have my very own classroom. Princess Yuna: Amazing! Dusty Crophopper: That... was... AWESOME!!! Applejack (Human): Yes, it is. Just then, the CMC and the others showed them their souvenirs. Apple Bloom (Human): Hello, Y'all. Wanna see something cool and awesome? Sandbar (Human): Check these out! With that shown, Yuna was amazed to see her own logo souvenirs. Princess Yuna: Whoa! Wow, amazing! Gallus (Human): (showing his Yuna's logo baseball cap) I have my baseball cap. Diamond Tiara (Human): I have my handbag. Cozy Glow (Human): I have my realistic crown that was a gift from Canter Zoom and Juniper Montage. Ocellus (Human): We've heard rumors about Equestria and our own counterparts, we became fans ever since. Then, a radio was broadcasting. Radio: In breaking news, there was still no sign of Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, or Dusty Crophopper as the search party goes on. With such sadness, it got them thinking about making time for the race in Florida soon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225